


Ein Grund zu Leben

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Category: Held der Gladiatoren (2003)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gladiators, M/M, Slavery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In der Nacht nach dem großen Kampf in der Arena...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Grund zu Leben

Die Öllampe brennt niedrig im Flur vor der Zelle. Ihr scheint reicht kaum in den kleinen, schmutzigen Raum. Aber sie enthüllt dennoch die Geschenke, die sorgfältig darin aufgehäuft liegen, Weinamphoren, Leckereien, Schmuck, Tuniken aus kostbaren Stoffen.

Was sie kaum zeigt ist die Gestalt die zusammengerollt auf der harten Pritsche liegt.

Aber Galenus sieht ihn, weiß, daß er dort liegt und sich quält.

Für Galenus hat sich nichts verändert. Er ist noch immer der Lehrer einer Gladiatoren-Schule in der tiefsten Provinz von Germanien. Seines Handwerks müde aber genauso wenig fähig von hier zu entkommen wie der junge Gladiator hinter diesem Gitter.

Aber für Germanus ist nun alles anders. Gefeierter Held der Arena, Liebling des Publikums. Sie haben ihn mit Jubel und Geschenken überhäuft. Und das werden sie auch weiterhin tun. Solange er kämpft. Solange er siegt.

Aber für Germanus ist nun alles anders und Galenus weiß das. Für den jungen Germanen gibt es keinen Grund mehr zu kämpfen. Er hat seinen Schwur erfüllt, hat Lagos erschlagen. Und seine sterbende Schwester in den Armen gehalten.

Die Gestalt auf der Pritsche rührt sich nicht, als Galenus die Zelle betritt, als er achtlos an den Kostbarkeiten vorbeigeht um neben der Pritsche niederzuknien. Sanft dreht er Germanus herum, zuckt nur innerlich zusammen, als er dessen leeren Blick auf sich gerichtet spürt.

"Du wirst darüber hinwegkommen." sagt Galenus und weiß nicht, ob er das selber glauben kann. "Du bist stark." Und das weiß Galenus.

Germanus schüttelt den Kopf, genau wie Galenus erwartet hat. "Ich kann nicht wieder da raus gegen." sagt der junge Germane leise. "Wofür? Ich wünschte, sie hätten mich auch sterben lassen. Wofür lohnt es sich noch zu leben?"

Seine Worte bohren sich wie Dolche in Galenus Herz. Er hat dies nie gestehen wollen. Hat dies nie gegen Germanus verwenden wollen, aber er muß es jetzt tun, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten.

"Beantworte mir eine Frage, Germanus," sagt er, "wenn es anders gewesen wäre, wenn du und dein Bruder und dein Vater gesiegt hätten gegen die Römer, wenn ich ein römischer Soldat gewesen wäre, euer Gefangener nach der Schlacht, dein Anteil an der Beute - hättest du mich freigelassen?"

Germanus Augen werden groß, Unglaube spiegelt sich in ihnen, Hoffnung vielleicht, und vor allem Leben. Langsam schüttelt er den Kopf.

"Warum nicht?"

Germanus Stimme ist nur ein Flüstern. "Weil ich es nicht ertragen hätte, wenn du mich verläßt."

Galenus hält seinen Blick mit seinem fest, läßt Germanus sehen, was in seinem Herzen ist. "Genau." sagt er ebenso leise.


End file.
